


Just a prank, can I ignore you?

by heyelisa



Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Funny, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Singer Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, YouTuber Gulf Kanawut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Gulf Kanawut is a successful youtuber and after so many requests, he makes a "Prank" with his boyfriend, how long will he be able to ignore the singer Mew Suppasit?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	Just a prank, can I ignore you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)

Gulf refocused the camera and then stepped back a little, picking up his strawberry smoothie and sucking in a loud noise, staring at the camera, smiling next.

And that's how he opened this video.

Gulf Kanawut is a well-known and very popular youtuber from Thailand, with over one million subscribers and thousands of followers on Instagram, he got the attention of international fans after his “come out” video. His videos are a mix of things, he is charismatic and funny, the popular content is vlogs, reactions to cinematographic content, mainly Thai series and lives playing new games of the moment.

His popularity also grew after taking over the two-year relationship with musician Mew Suppasit.

After the opening, his name flashing on various colored backgrounds while a low beat accompanies the rhythm, he smiles and claps his hands together.

" Hello people." Gulf looks to the side and then approaches the camera "This video promises to bring the content that you ask for very often..." And he moves back "Mew Suppasit."

He crosses his arms in a false posture of comfort, just holding on to the nervousness of accepting the very dangerous idea of his fans. Mew was a good boyfriend, he probably wouldn't be that angry.

"I can no longer evade your requests to do a prank with my boyfriend and looking among the very dangerous ideas you suggest, I chose something that will not make him so angry in the end..." Gulf sighed a little, as if thinking about it and smiled a little sheepishly "I don't know if it will be worse for him or me, but I'm going to ignore my boyfriend."

Gulf stopped recording and sighed again, he hoped to be strong for the content to work and he didn't have a dumb video, he had chosen the 'lightest' prank in his opinion, but it was difficult to ignore Mew especially when he came home so excited. They had lived together for over a year, Mew always appeared in their vlogs and sometimes in their gaming lives, but he had never done exclusive content with him.

Well, he had to start with something.

"Okay, I'm going to put the camera here, it's where it usually stay and Mew is not used to checking this side of the room." Gulf said while fixing the camera, already preparing for the next cut of the video “He should be arriving in a few minutes, I asked the condo manager to let me know when he arrives, so I'm just going to wait and...” He frowned “Wish me luck.”

Gulf turned off the camera and pulled out his cell phone, he had started with the plan to ignore Mew a little earlier so it wouldn't sound so fake when he ignored Mew when he got home, he hadn't answered his boyfriend's messages since morning. Mew had sent a few messages during the day, a photo at the pratice, asked what he had for lunch, asked several times why Gulf did not answer him and finally sent a cute photo asking if Gulf missed him.

Probably Mew must have imagined that Gulf was angry or busy, which were the only reasons why he didn't answer his boyfriend before.

The condo manager called to say that Mew had just entered the garage. Gulf ran to the camera, turning on and adjusting the focus, taking the tv control as he sat on the couch, quickly turning to the camera and smiling. Ready for action.

Then there was little time for Mew to unlock the door and turn off the alarm, being received by Chopper, Mew's dog who spent time at their home and a few weekends at the singer's family home. Gulf at first was not well received by the pet, but in the end Chopper practically liked him as much as Mew.

And Gulf always gave the best snacks to the little dog.

"Hi baby." Mew's voice can be heard on the video, as well as the sound of him leaving the keys and his bag in somewhere near the entrance, Chopper gives little barks and Mew picks him up as he approaches the Sofa, where Gulf is sitting "I arrived, Tua-eng.”

Gulf is static and Mew leaves Chopper on the floor.

"Tua-eng?" Mew calls again and Gulf continues to watch television, passing the channels without much interest "Did something happen?" Mew asks, sitting next to Gulf and placing his hand on his thigh, leaning down to face him, but Gulf swerves to continue watching the television.

Chopper gives another bark and tries to climb onto Mew's lap.

“Chopper, what does Dad have? He's mad?" Mew says in a low, sweet voice, and Gulf holds the smile "Gulf, what happened?" He tries again, placing Chopper in the lap of the youtuber, and he strokes the dog's head “Are you mad at me? Want to talk?" Mew tried again and Gulf still hasn't answered "Argh."

Mew got up and left the living room, Gulf looks towards the camera and laughs, turning his attention to the television waiting for Mew to come back.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Mew asked muffled from another room and then walked back into the living room, standing over the sofa that Gulf was still sitting on "This is not cool, what are you doing, huh?" Mew remained still and Gulf took out his cell phone, still ignoring it. Mew stuffed his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants and then slowly approached.

"Did I do something that made you mad?" Mew asked quietly and sat down next to Gulf, the singer rested his forehead on Gulf's shoulder and rubbed a few times "Honey... talk to me." Mew said sweetly "I miss your voice, Tua-eng..." He stared at his boyfriend's face and sighed "I missed you all day, you saw my messages and you didn't even answer me, I was worried, you know?" He kept talking to himself and Gulf was still playing with his cell phone, like some photos on Instagram "I had such a tiring day, can't we talk? Can't you tell me what's wrong, please?"

As a result of fate and to improve the content, while scrolling through the Instagram feed, a photo that Mew had posted earlier appeared and he hadn't liked it before, thinking quickly and knowing that Mew was paying attention to what he was doing, he rolled the photo without giving a like, making Mew move away and face him. _Gulf only did this when he was very angry._

"Gulf, nooo." Mew said and Gulf held back a laugh “Hey, what happened? No ... ”He tried to pick up the phone and Gulf pulled away “Are you kidding me? It's not funny." Gulf sighed and Mew looked at him "Are you really mad?" 

He kept talking and Gulf stood up, approaching the x-box and turning it on, taking the controller to start playing "I can't believe you're so angry... I didn't do anything, I'm sure." Mew guaranteed and Gulf just yawned tiredly.

While Gulf chose a game, the silence was annoying. For both of the boys. Gulf wanted to give up, but he would be strong.

"Can I play with you?" Mew asked calmly and waited for a sign from the Gulf. “Can I stay here and watch you play? Can you say yes or no?" Mew tried hard, but the Gulf was resisting.

Mew sighed and leaned his head on Gulf's shoulder, looking at the game. Gulf accelerated that in the video, he played for good minutes and Mew remained there in silence, sometimes trying to say something about the game and smiling when Gulf won, even though he didn't get anything back from the boy.

Gulf paused the game when he got a call from his mother, he stood up to talk to her in the kitchen and Mew followed him with his eyes, taking out his own phone.

In the video caption, Gulf reported that Mew was texting P’Best, Gulf’s agent and person who spent the most time with Gulf, if any problems happened, probably P'Best was the man who knew, thinking about it, Mew asked if something had happened. Gulf stayed on the phone, saying he hadn't eaten yet, but that he would look for something to eat, Mew looked in the direction he was in and typed another message, asking if Gulf had said anything about being angry.

"Okay, mom, let's have lunch together tomorrow." Gulf said and went back to the living room, sitting next to Mew, unconsciously, and Mew smiled hugging him "I love you too." Hanging up the phone, Mew looked at him, smiling sweetly and Gulf blinked, turning his attention to the television, staring at the game paused.

"No, come on." Mew sighed and hugged his boyfriend tighter. "Tua-eng, talk to me, I don't like this." He said in the sweetest voice of all and Gulf stared at his own phone “Are you hungry? It is? I was late and you haven't had dinner yet? ” Mew tried illogical explanations “I'm going to make the dinner, okay? Your favorite, do we have pork?” Mew kissed Gulf's cheek quickly and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

Gulf looked at the camera quickly and pouted, feeling sorry for his boyfriend.

"I'm going to buy pork, I think there is still open and I can do it for you, okay?" Mew said and Gulf looked at him "I won't be long." Mew smiled and left the apartment, making Gulf face the camera and blink without knowing what to say.

The boyfriend they're prank on just went out to buy Gulf's favorite dinner. _God, he's a terrible person._

Gulf stood up and checked to see if he had really left the apartment, he called the condo manager who confirmed that Mew had left and then he went back in front of the camera "So guys, apparently the best boyfriend in the world just went out to buy something for dinner while I make a prank on him." Gulf laughed "He's going to hate me a lot when he finds out I'm not really angry." He threw his head back and then looked back at the camera "I feel terrible about doing this, he is so sweet..." Gulf thought a little "And he is so tired from a practice day, I'm a very bad person.” He finished the thought.

Gulf stopped recording and came back when the condo manager called, he got an interesting movie to watch in the meantime, Mew came in a few seconds later through the door.

"I'm back, Tua-eng." Mew said and Gulf was still silent "Love, listen, I'm going to make you the best dinner you've ever had, but you're going to need to say at least hi." Mew dropped his groceries on the table and walked over to Gulf "Gulf, please." He pleaded low and hugged the boyfriend who didn't move.

Mew put his hand on Gulf's belly, he loved to rub that belly and Gulf didn't care about that. Mew continued the small affection and looked at Gulf, who continued to look at the television. With no alternative, and as a last attempt, Mew lowered his hand, resting it between Gulf's legs and rubbed his hand slowly, causing Gulf to push his hand away with a loud sigh followed by a loud laugh.

Gulf couldn't be more ashamed. _They were recording this._

"Ah, I made you laugh." Mew smiled and threw himself against Gulf's body, hugging him lying on the couch.

"What did you do..." Gulf said and laughed again "You are crazy."

"You spoke to me again." Mew said muffled and then lifted his head and kissed Gulf's mouth strongly "I missed your voice, dear."

"P’Mew." Gulf said softly "I can't believe you did this..."

"What? I didn't do anything that you don't like, right?” Mew said and Gulf pulled his head down to muffle the sound, laughing out loud then "What?" Mew had a sweet smile on his face, believing he had won the forgiveness of his angry boyfriend.

"It was a prank." Gulf says and Mew looks up to face him.

"What?" Mew asks and Gulf pushes him slightly to sit on the couch.

Gulf gets up and goes over to the camera, bringing it close and Mew lets out a cry of denial, falling on the couch and covering his face.

"No, I can not." Mew laughs out loud, his face red and very embarrassed.

"I..." Gulf sat on the couch and stared at the camera with an embarrassed face "I had no idea the video would end like this." He laughs “Should I post this? Oh my god, P’Meeeew, why did you do that? ” Gulf said loudly, pointing the camera at Mew and he sat next to Gulf and took a deep breath "My boyfriend is that kind of guy."

"I thought you were mad, I wanted to make it up." Mew said and hid his face between his neck and shoulder "I'm a good boyfriend."

"Yes you are." Gulf says and rubs his hand in Mew's hair "But you play dirty." He smiles, with a certain pride, at the camera. "I missed talking to you, Phi."

"I missed you talking to me, love." Mew said, looking lovingly at Gulf "But I'm upset by the prank, so you're the one making the dinner."

"What?" Gulf looks at boyfriend "Nooo..."

Mew denies it and gets up, leaving Gulf to plead on the couch. The video is well received by the public, everyone comments on twitter and Mew is asked about the video in an interview a week later. Gulf is embarrassed every time he remembers what Mew did, but he can't help but smile at remembering what happened after he finished recording.

_Mew is a good boyfriend and Gulf needed to apologize._


End file.
